


I wish I dreamt in the shape of your mouth

by sdmadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdmadridista/pseuds/sdmadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni never imagined movie night would turn into a super crazy hot threesome but you certainly won't find him complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish I dreamt in the shape of your mouth

The three boys had spent the night eating takeout and watching bad movies, squished together on the couch. They laughed at how cheesy the acting was and the ridiculously bad special effects during Sharknado, but by the end of the film they were snuggled together like three tired puppies on the sofa.

Toni doesn't remember exactly how it began but he thinks Isco started it. He was the mischievous one, the one with a perpetual smirk on his face and hands that felt the constant need to be touching people - especially Toni and James, and especially when they're alone together. Toni was almost ready to call it a night when he felt a hand rubbing at his side, lightly stroking but not tickling. It feels nice, so he lets it continue. Eventually the hand gets tired of just rubbing his side though and the fingers walk their way upwards in a zig-zag pattern, searching for Toni's nipple, ghosting over the sharp nub, before pinching hard, eliciting a yelp from its owner.

Toni turns to face the person controlling the hand but his eyes are distracted by movement just below his field of vision. James has his hand in Isco's lap, groping him through his jeans in a distinctly sexual motion. Isco groans, but his eyes are focused on Toni, gauging his reaction. He reaches out to brush a lock of blonde hair off Toni's forehead, searching his face for the go-ahead he's so hopeful for.

Toni wrenches his gaze away from Isco's crotch meeting his dark bedroom eyes, his decision to see where this is going instantaneous. He narrows his bright blue eyes into what he hopes is a seductive gaze, leaning towards Isco to brush his lips over his cheek in affirmation, the prickle of his beard sharp on his mouth and he breathes out a sigh.

James and Isco turn to look at each other, thoughts passing wordlessly between them, it's clear that they wanted this to happen, planned it out in advance and they grin evilly. They move at the same time, Isco shifting to kiss Toni full on the lips while James lifts off the couch, only to sink to his knees in front of Toni.

Toni gasps as they both touch him at once, Isco's hands carding through his hair, pulling him into the kiss; James running his hands up and down Toni's thighs. Isco's mouth is warm and insistent, his tongue slipping between Toni's parted lips, licking and swirling. He kisses with the same confident, spunky attitude that he does everything else with and it doesn't take much before Toni is panting into his mouth. He pulls back just so he can catch his breath and Isco moves his mouth to his neck, nipping at his pulse point. 

From down on his knees James watches them make out, his eyelids growing heavy with lust as he sees flashes of wet, pink tongues. He reaches to push up Toni's shirt a few inches, running his fingertips over the pale silken skin, feeling him tremble beneath his touch and it excites him, makes him even more eager to get into Toni's pants. He wastes no time flipping open the button of Toni's jeans, sure fingers pulling down the zipper and tugging the pants down. He yanks them off, taking Toni's socks along with them and Toni instinctively spreads his legs wider allowing James better access.

Isco manhandles him deeper into the couch, taking his shirt off in the process. As James mouths and licks at Toni's dick through his boxer briefs, Isco latches his mouth onto a nipple, a moan ripping through the air. Toni feels like there are hands and mouths touching him everywhere, his winter-white skin flushing rose under their ministrations. His underwear are soaked through with a mixture of pre-cum and James' saliva and they stick to him like a second skin. He looks down to watch as James rids himself of his own shirt, palming his hard cock through his pants, his mind going blank as he considers what is actually happening right now. He never imagined movie night would turn into a super crazy hot threesome but you certainly won't find him complaining.

Isco's mouth is still moving on his chest, licking his nipples and Toni arches up to meet it. As he licks one nipple his hand is busy torturing the other, pinching and twisting, hard enough to make Toni whimper, then tendering it gently to make him sigh. His mouth moves lower and lower until he's down next to James, both boys kneeling between Toni's legs expectantly. Toni pries his eyes open, missing their touches instantly but then he sees them both gazing up at him, two sets of dark eyes, pupils blown wide with lust. Toni gulps, the realization of what’s about to happening hitting him hard, and suddenly he’s nervous, staring down at his two gorgeous teammates. He shifts uncomfortably, but his movement just makes it easier for them to peel off his boxer briefs, his hard cock springing free of its confines. He grips it at the base, breathing heavily as the pair stare at it, licking their lips in wolfish anticipation. Isco and James glance at each other briefly, before moving forward in tandem, their wet mouths licking at Toni in perfect synchronization. 

Toni throws his head back on the couch, gasping for breath, a moan ripping from his throat as two soft, wet tongues swirl up and down his length. He digs his fingers into the couch cushions, desperately trying to get ahold of something so he doesn’t shoot into orbit. Meanwhile Isco and James are busy experimenting, taking turns licking wide stripes up Toni’s cock, peppering the head with tiny kisses, running parted lips along the length. They each take a side, eyes meeting as they try to kiss each other with Toni’s dick separating them, lips aching to touch but barely able to reach over Toni’s considerable size, so they settle for flicking their tongues over and under him as he thrusts between their hot mouths.

Isco is the first one to take Toni fully into his mouth, wrapping him in velvety warmness. Toni bucks his hips, into Isco’s mouth that is somehow still smirking sinfully even as he bobs his head. Twin sets of hands come up to push Toni’s hips down, preventing him from losing total control. Isco pops off, a string of spit connecting his mouth to Toni’s cock, but it’s quickly broken as James shoves Isco aside so he can suck Toni down, the spit that’s already coating him making the job easy, and he only gags slightly when Toni hits the back of his throat but he doesn’t pull off. As James moves his head, tongue massaging the underside of his dick, Isco places his hands on the back of Toni’s legs, pressing them upward gently so he can rest his feet on the edge of the sofa, knees spread lewdly. It gives the two boys more room to share Toni and they alternate over which one is sucking his dick and which one is licking his balls, occasionally pausing to share sloppy, salty kisses.

Toni can feel the pressure building, and honestly he’s surprised he’s managed to last this long anyways, what with two hot mouths sucking on him like he’s their favorite candy. He presses his heels into the edge of the couch, mouth opening to try and warn them of his impending orgasm, but it’s too late. He comes so hard his vision blacks out for a sweet moment, and he doesn’t even know whose mouth he’s exploding into, just that it’s the most intense thing he’s ever experienced. His body shudders from the force and it feels like every nerve ending is firing off at once. 

As Toni comes down from his orgasm, panting heavily, body limp and boneless, he opens his eyes, the sight before him sending another violent shudder through him. Isco and James are standing before him, open mouthed kissing, and he can see faint hints of white coating their tongues as they split the final bit of him. Despite his state, he can feel his cock twitch watching them and he's already feeling eager to reciprocate.

Toni drags his satiated body from the couch, pulling James and Isco towards him and joining his mouth to theirs in a messy three-way kiss, tasting just a bitter hint of himself. He rubs his hands up and down their bare sides and over full asses, eliciting moans and groans. Somewhere along the line they had shed all their clothes and Isco and James’ cocks rubbed together as they kissed hard.

It momentarily crosses Toni's mind that maybe this isn't Isco and James first time fooling around, that maybe they're a thing, but it doesn't really matter right now. He's loving his inclusion in their sexy group, so he sinks down to his knees to show them how much he wants to make them feel what he just felt. He takes one cock in each hand, stroking lightly. The two boys turn so they're facing him, leaning into the feel of his strong hands. Toni wraps his lips around Isco first, swirling his tongue around the head and licking up the slit, causing Isco to sag into him, his hands fumbling on Toni's head, fingers running through his silken blonde hair. Toni bobs his head a few times, before moving toward James, repeating his actions and getting a similar reaction. He feels hot and powerful, bringing two gorgeous men to a moaning, writhing mess within seconds. He gets the sudden urge to try and fit both cocks into his mouth at the same time, so he pulls them closer together, opening his mouth as wide as possible, but he can still barely fit the heads of them into him at the same time, but the feeling must be outrageously hot because Isco and James are moaning so, so loud and they are both grabbing Toni by the back of his head. Toni can taste them both leaking pre-cum, smearing it across his lips, leaving sticky trails along his cheeks and chin.

It's obvious that Isco and James are already pretty worked up, and it's not going to take long before Toni can get them both to come. He wraps his hands around both of their dicks, stroking them in a steady, tight rhythm. He opens his mouth so that they bump up against his soft tongue with every thrust, willing them to come on him, wanting to feel their wet heat across his face, hungry for it. 

James is the first to go, with a keening moan, one hand clasped on the back of Toni's head, the other entangled with Isco. He spurts white hot, marking Toni's face, managing to get some in his mouth but the majority sprays over his high cheekbones. Panting wildly, James grabs Toni by his hair, directing him onto Isco's throbbing member, shoving him down so that he gags, forcing him to take Isco all the way down his throat. Isco lets out a sob, losing control as Toni's tight throat constricts around him, pouring everything he has into him, thick and creamy and Toni swallows it down eagerly, taking every drop until he’s certain Isco is completely spent.

The three boys collapse onto the couch, chests heaving, sucking in air as their blood pressure begins to re-regulate itself. James can’t resist grinning hugely as he looks at Toni, whose face is still painted like a Jackson Pollock painting with the remnants of his orgasm. He runs his fingers over Toni’s cheeks, scooping up what he can, before pressing it to his lips, a pink tongue darting out to taste. Isco rises to find a towel to clean up what’s left, gently rubbing at Toni’s face, before throwing a huge cashmere blanket over all of them. They fall asleep like that, legs tangled together, heads resting on shoulders, light grins still on their faces.


End file.
